So Much For Free Will
by Shy Angel102
Summary: This is how I think the next day should have gone. Rated T for the language. I don't own any of the characters except those two big vampyres who you have never heard of.
1. Not Your Typical School Day

Okay, I didn't care too much that if I didn't go to the house of night soon, I would die.

Instead to going to see Grandma I slept through the night (barley) and then used like half of my cover up on my stupid mark just to go to school.

"Zoey?!" Kayla yelled as she ran into me at the front doors.

"Shh! Kayla keep it down!" I hissed at her.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"You really think a stupid mark will keep me down? Think again." I told her.

"Oh, Zoey! But won't you die if you don't go "there"" Kayla asked.

"If I die. I die." I told her.

"But Zoey" Kayla started whining.

"I'm sorry Kayla, but that's the way it's going to be."

As we walked to our lockers Heath somehow saw me.

"Zoey?" Heath said staring at me.

"Uh oh" I said before he crushed me into a hug.

"Zo, I knew no god dang mark would keep you away from me" Heath said.

"Uh, Heath I didn't come just for you" I said.

"But I'm part of the reason you came" Heath said.

"No! Heath we aren't dating if that's what you think" I said.

"Come on Zo, you know we are" Heath said.

"Look we aren't-"was all I said before Drew and Dustin came in.

"Heath! What the heck is she doing here!?" Dustin demanded.

"Okay, for one, I'm right here! And two, I do go to this school" I answered getting angry.

"Not for long" Dustin said looking at Drew

"What are you guys-" Heath started saying before Dustin pushed him into the nearest classroom and locked the door with both of them in it. Leaving Drew staring at me in a weird and creepy way.

"Get ready to die you blood sucking freak!" Drew said before he lunged at me with his forearm at my throat, pinning me to the wall.

"Drew, can't breath" I gasped out.

"That's the point" he said grinning at me evilly.

"Drew Wasky, unhand Zoey Redbird" a dead sounding voice said.

At that moment I had no idea how right I was. The tracker was back.

"Holy ****!" Drew yelled before dropping me.

"Zoey Redbird, the house of night awaits, follow me" the tracker commanded.

"No! I am not turning into a vampyre and no one can make me!" I yelled.

"Your fate has been chosen, now come" he told me.

"No this isn't happening, I'm not going! Ever!" I screamed before running away.

"Zoey wait!" Heath yelled bursting out of the classroom.

The tracker pulled out a cell phone and muttered into it "looks like I'll need backup for once."

As I ran out to the front doors I heard someone coming up behind me. _Probably Heath_, I thought as I turned around to find a very big vampyre coming at me.

"Crap" I groaned and turned to run away again to find another big vampyre coming at me. Desperate I turned to the fire escape doors and there was the tracker. After everything happening today, all the fear, excitement and anger. I fainted.

The tracker walked up to her, picking her up like a bride as if she were light as a feather, and said "this is what happens to anyone who thinks they can avoid the house of night after being chosen, remember this day and never forget. We will get you." He finished his speech by walking out the front doors to a dark van, tailed by his two huge vampyres. Climbing into the back with Zoey still in his arm. One of the huge vampyres went to the driver's side the other to the passenger's door and drove away.


	2. Attempt to escape

After what felt like hours I woke up and tried to get up to find I couldn't. They had tied my wrist behind my back. I looked around and saw a pocket knife in one of what looked like, a vehicles corners. I slowly inched over to the knife, taking it in one of my hands I cut the rope. Quietly I checked the back door, locked of course. Not much of a problem if you carry lock picks. The lock wasn't hard but getting out soundlessly was. When I was finally out of the van I took off not caring where I went as long as it was away for that tracker.

TPOV (Trackers point of view)

"Uh" I groaned stretching from my days sleep.

"So, you liking the trip?" I asked turning to the back of the van, to find no girl. I grinned to myself. The girl was tough. Maybe tough enough to make it through the change.

"Ajax, Carlose, keep an eye on the van" I commanded.

"And might I ask, where are you going?" Ajax asked.

"Well, let's say our guest isn't that easy to handle" I replied.

"Do you always have to talk in riddles?" Ajax demanded.

"No" I replied.

"He means the girl is gone you idiot" Carlose said grumpily

"And good-morning to you to Mr. Sunshine" Ajax said sarcastically.

"How did she get out?" Carlose asked ignoring Ajax.

"I'm not the physic one. Ask him" I said pointing to Ajax who had an affinity to see how the past had happened.

"She found your pocket knife laying around, cut herself loose, used some lock picks at the door and ran east" Ajax explained.

"Well, I'm off" I said jumping out of the van. I started heading east but I kept getting this invisible pull saying for me to go north. Most people would have ignored it, not when you're a tracker.

I had been walking for around two hours following the invisible pull when I saw her, but not before she saw me. I took off after her; one of the good things about being an adult vampyre is that you are faster and stronger than normal humans. I caught up to her easily but she was hard to follow, I was about a foot taller and she could run under low branches while I had to duck. When we finally came to an open clearing she darted strait for a cliff and started climbing up.

(Back at the van)

"Uh" Ajax groaned.

"What?" Carlose asked.

"Why do we always get assigned to the fledglings with freakish powers" he said.

"Not you too!" Carlose said angrily.

"What?" Ajax asked confused.

"You're talking in riddles too!" he said.

"Well sorry" he said sarcastically "The girls like an energizer bunny, she's not getting tired, at this point of time she is climbing a cliff, without equipment."

"Oh" Carlose said.

(Back in the forest)

We were about half way up the cliff; I got close enough to grab her ankle. When I got her, she just took her other foot and kicked me, making me let go and fall behind. She disappeared over the top, I was seconds behind. I could hear her heavy breathing through the trees and silently crept toward the forest. She was sitting on a log panting. She saw me and started to get up but I was to fast. I had her pinned to the ground before she knew it.

"Get off of me and leave me alone!" she screamed.

"No" I answered simply.

"Look, why can't you accept that I am not going to the House of Night. Ever" She emphasized the last word.

"Suicidal fledgling, I'll have to remember that" I responded.

"Get off of me" she hissed.

"I'm not going to stay on you all day" I said while flipping her onto her stomach and tied her arms to her sides and then her ankles together.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"**We**_,_ are going to the House of Night" I told her picking her up and slinging her over my shoulder. She started struggling.

"You're not making this any easier" I told her angrily.

"That's the point" she said doing a two footed kick on my thigh bringing both of us down.

I just got up and took out a rag soaked in chloroform and pressed it to her face. She didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. Once she stopped moving, I continued our trip to the van.

"Hey! What took so long?" Ajax demanded as soon as we got back.

"The triathlon champion over there did" I answered nodding over to her.

"Why is she unconscious?" Carlose asked.

"She wasn't cooperating" I replied.

"Let's hope she'll cooperate now because she's waking up" Ajax said looking at the girl.

ZPOV

I woke up to find I couldn't move and that my head was felling clouded.

"Uh" I groaned.

"Well I can't say I'm happy you're awake but it does let us under stand something's" the Tracker said.

"Ouch, what the heck did you do to me?" I asked.

"Chase you into a forest, up a cliff, into another forest, pin you down, tie you up, attempt to carry you back here and then end up knocking you out" he said.

"Nice" I heard one of the huge vampyres chuckle.

"So let's get these things strait, you are not to leave the house of night, ever. Otherwise we will come after you and bring you back then you will be punished" he said.

"I don't even want to go to the House of Night" I cried.

"The goddess has chosen you" he replied, "no don't make a scene or I will knock you out again."

"Don't you dare." she hissed.

"We can and we will" he told me cutting my legs and arms loose, then opening the doors and getting out, one of the huge vampyres pushed me next.

"For a tracker, you really are an idiot" I said, they clearly didn't know anything about me, per say that had taken eight years of Ti Kwan Do.

"What do you mean" he demanded.

_Perfect I have an audience_ I thought "This is what I mean" I said pivoting and kicking one of the huge vampyres in his face then pushing him down. I punched the other one in him face, he stumbled and fell into the back of the van so I closed the doors hoping they were locked. I turned and tripped the tracker then bolted for a tree against the wall, I climbed it onto the wall then jumping down to the ground. I ran where ever my feet took me.

TPOV

"Uh" I groaned getting up from the ground massaging the back of my head. God that girl wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Hah!" I turned to see the two girls -who were exactly alike though they hadn't met until they came to the House of Night- doubled over laughing.

"You got creamed" one said.

"By a girl fledging" the other finished.

I ignored them and turned to Ajax and Carlose.

"Ajax, Carlose call in the five best Sons of Erebus Warriors available" I instructed them.

"What? We now need Warriors to go catch a little girl?" Ajax asked.

"No. We need five Warriors to catch a rarely gifted little girl" I said.


End file.
